1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine generator of a type embedded in a wall, which is placed utilizing a limited space, such as a power source device of a type mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a relatively large-sized vehicle such as a bus and a leisure vehicle, it is difficult to provide electric power for sustaining electric load by an air conditioner or other components only by means of a generator mounted to an engine for providing a driving force for the vehicle, and in some cases an engine generator for a power source is installed in addition to such a generator.
In this case, a space for accommodating the engine generator for the power source is secured within the vehicle, and the construction of the engine generator is devised so that it can be accommodated in such a space.
Even if the generator is not a large-sized one, it is very difficult to secure a space partitioned exclusively for installation of the generator within the vehicle. Even if the space is secured, various limitations are often imposed on the other spaces within the vehicle.
In addition, an engine generator is equipped in a temporary housing set up in a construction site and the like in some cases. Conventionally, the engine generator is installed outdoors, and a space for installation of the engine generator must be therefore secured outdoors.